rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven Branwen
Raven Branwen''RWBY'' Volume 2: Episode 12: "Breach" - Credits is a mysterious character who first appeared in "No Brakes". She is the mother of Yang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen's sister. Appearance Raven wears a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance. Under the mask, she looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle, but with black hair instead of blonde, and her eyebrows are a little bit higher. In her youth, she had a small portion her hair tied back. In her only appearance, Raven's eyes appear to take on the same red coloration that Yang's do when the latter is enraged. Personality Little is known about Raven's personality, but according to her brother, Qrow, she is a dangerous person and has a worldview he disagrees with. Abilities and Powers Raven appears to be sufficiently formidable that a fighter as skilled as Neo fled at her mere appearance. Raven is armed with a long-bladed, single-edged ōdachi, or "great sword". The weapon's red blade is reminiscent of katanas carried by Junior Xiong's henchmen, as well as Adam Taurus' Wilt. Additionally, the weapon's sheath has a rotary chamber filled with different types of Dust blades, reminiscent of the Dust vial chamber of Weiss Schnee's Myrtenaster. The sword's blade is telescopic which allows it to be approximately twice the length of its sheath. Raven possesses great speed in combat, so much so that her attacks are difficult to follow with the naked eye. It seems as if she is skilled at "Iaido", the art of swordsmanship practiced by Adam Taurus, as seen when she first engages Neopolitan. It seems as though this is not her only proficiency, however, as after her initial attack, she challenges Neo with a more traditional stance. After Neo flees the train car, Raven seems to use her weapon to create a red-and-black energy field that appears to act as a translocation portal. Trivia *''Branwen'' is Welsh, meaning "blessed white raven/crow", which corresponds to her first name. Raven can refer to a number of bird species in the genus Corvus, or in reference to the color black. **Branwen is the name of a character in the Mabinogion, a Medieval Welsh collection of stories and myths. In the story, Branwen is the sister of the King of Britain. She is betrothed to the King of Ireland in order to bring peace between the kingdoms. However, her betrothal does not prevent war, instead bringing ruin to both islands. She was also the sister of Brân the Blessed, which Qrow could allude to. **As well as the fact that their first names, Raven and Qrow (crow), are both black birds in the genus Corvus. Specifically, ravens are a type of crow. *She wears the same necklace as Neo and Coco Adel. *Her mask appears to be a more elaborately-styled version of the Grimm masks worn by the White Fang. **Notably, her mask and feathered hair give her an appearance markedly similar to a Nevermore, likely referencing her name. *The red and black portal Raven uses is similar to the one created my Cinder's glove in Beginning of the End, as well as present in both the Volume 1 and Volume 3 Opening animations. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Beacon Academy Graduates Category:Team STRQ Category:Huntsmen